Developer Forum
✅"⚠⛔ Developer Forum The Developer Forum, or DevForum for short (formerly RBXDev), is a Roblox forum that developers can freely communicate with each other. The Developer Forums can be found here. In order to get into the developer forum, users must actively read topics. Formerly, users had to apply, however as of January 5, 2018 this is no longer the case. Users who are not part of the developer forum can still view posts put in 6 public categories. All the information on this page has been double checked by buildthomas for accuracy. L. History L. UpdatedCriteria O. Categories P. UserGroups L. Public O. Closed S. References T. Trivia History Developer forum icon prior to January 11, 2018. Developer Forum prior to the forum's migration. The forum was first introduced on October 18, 2013, with a private post from Shedletsky titled "Hello World".1 From 2013 to 2015, the forum was powered by Kunena. On October 26, 2015, the forum was migrated to Discourse. Updated Criteria On January 5, 2019, the criteria for entering the developer forum was updated, allowing users who read and like posts actively to enter the forum. This was followed up by an announcement2 by Lilly_S, and the application being closed and removed. All applications that were pending when this change occurred were discarded. No information on how many posts need to be read was released. The updated criteria has been met with serious criticism from the community, mostly due to putting time and effort into getting accepted into the devforum. Others complain that the change will lower the overall quality of the developer forum.34 Categories The following is a table containing all the Developer Forum categories and their respected permissions. - Read, Reply, Create Topics - Read and Reply - Read - No Access - Indicates the channel is locked from the public to some extent Notice: Some of the colors below are hard or even impossible to read. Selecting the middle of the color box will reveal the color if it's too hard to read. Name Public Updates and Announcements #e2231a Release Notes #191919 Surveys #ab9364 Developer Incident Reports #0088cc Community #0024ff Development Discussion #7d26cd Cool Creations #fd2843 Engineering Feedback #f68802 Learning Resources #f6b702 Roblox Tutorial Series #00a2ff Community Tutorials #ab9364 Community Resources #a3e2bd Development Support #99daff Scripting Support #d86868 Building Support #eeefdd Design Support #cccccc Xbox Developer Support #02b757 Virtual Reality Support #99daff Mobile Support #7d26cd Code Review #f68802 Collaboration #00a2ff Recruitment #ab9364 Portfolios #ab9364 Public - Collaboration #015227 Public - Recruitment #a3e2bd Public - Portfolios #3fc679 Platform Feedback #f68802 Documentation Requests #ffd200 Engine/Studio/Web/Mobile/Xbox Features (multiple colors) Engine Bugs #32b5ff Studio Bugs #fd2843 Web Bugs #02b757 Mobile Bugs #7d26cd Xbox Bugs #a3e2bd Exploit Reports #a3e2bd Inception Forum #b8b8b8 Lounge #00a2ff Off-Topic #99daff Roblox Discussion #32b5ff International #a3e2bd Categoria en Español #02b757 Moderation Review Requests #a41d36 Bulletin Board #e2231a Nominations #79232e Member Nominations #fd2843 Featured Game Sort #7d26cd Updates Archives #f6b702 Roblox Developers Conference year User Groups Public Description Welcome the public category of the Developer Forum. This section is open to everyone and is intended to provide updates from the staff, tutorials from users, and general insight on the platform. Category for release notes on Roblox versions. This new category will be used by Roblox_Staff who would like to post surveys to the Developer Forum. Please make sure you read these COPPA Guidelines before creating a post here. Added on November 16, 2018. Sub-category for developers to find out about serious events which impact developer workflow or game stability. Added on January 23, 2018. This subcategory is used for public announcements concerning the Developer Community. For discussing all topics related to development and creation on the Roblox platform. Cool Creations serves as a showcase for anything on Roblox. You can showcase your games, other peoplesʼ games, artwork, scripts, or other unique creations. It is also a means of receiving feedback! You can definitely use the category to ask for feedback from other developers. Remember to keep criticism constructive; nobody likes being told that their work isnʼt up to your standards without reason! Category for engineers to seek developer feedback for new features not out to the public yet. The main goal of this category is to encourage developers to: Share key community resources Check out Roblox Tutorial Series Share useful development tutorials created by the community Looking for tutorials created by our education team at Roblox? In that case, you are in the right area of the forum for it! Figured out how to do something that you think your peers on the DevForum and the public would find useful? Post step-by-step instructions in the Tutorials category! Be sure to detail and explain your steps as best you can and remember that not everyone has your particular set of skills. When possible, be sure to include images or videos to make your explanation as detailed as possible. Created or found content you wish to share with others? The Community Resources sub- category is meant for content which you have found useful, but doesnʼt quite qualify as a tutorial. Here are a few examples of content you can post here: Useful websites pertaining to Roblox Development (these should follow our rules). Free models which you have created for the purpose of public use. Plugins you wish to showcase. Art, audio, etc resources you would like to share with the developer community. The Development Support category is intended for “question and answer” style threads. This includes questions ranging in difficulty from extremely basic to even the most technical of issues. The Scripting Support sub- category is intended for all development support relating to programming on the Roblox platform. This includes questions ranging in difficulty from extremely basic to even the most technical of issues. The Building Support sub- category is intended for all development support relating to architecture on the Roblox platform. This includes questions ranging in difficulty from extremely basic to even the most technical of issues. The Design Support sub- category is intended for all development support relating to design such as graphics, composition, modelling, animating or UI on the Roblox platform. This includes questions ranging in difficulty from extremely basic to even the most technical of issues. A forum dedicated to Xbox specific development questions. A forum dedicated to support for VR development and implementation. A forum dedicated to mobile development and support. Looking for tips on how to improve your code? Request feedback here and gain valuable insight from other like-minded individuals. The Code Review category is intended to be a venue at which developers receive tips to improve already- working code they have created, or provide feedback to others. This category is for finding other users with skillsets that you may need for projects. You can also offer your own skills to collaborate with others. This category is not for discussion of projects. Think of it as a marketplace or matchmaker for developers and teams. Remain respectful and donʼt be rude to other users in this category, just like any other category - do not insult other peopleʼs work, just politely decline their offer. This subcategory is designed for team leaders to seek developers for long-term partnerships or short-term contract work. Replies to these topics should be users who are interested in these team positions or contracted development. Conversation should take place through private messages. Topics in this subcategory will be automatically locked after 2 weeks of inactivity. This is to reduce the number of inactive offers. In this subcategory, you may post your own personal portfolio and showcase your skills and experience to other Developers. We highly suggest you post a portfolio when looking for work and review the portfolios of those you intend to hire! This category is for finding other users with skillsets that you may need for projects. You can also offer your own skills to collaborate with others. This category is not for discussion of projects. Think of it as a marketplace or matchmaker for developers and teams. This subcategory is designed for team leaders to seek developers for long-term partnerships or short-term contract work. Replies to these topics should be users who are interested in these team positions or contracted development. Conversation should take place through private messages. Topics in this subcategory will be automatically locked after 2 weeks of inactivity. This is to reduce the number of inactive offers. In this subcategory, you may post your own personal portfolio and showcase your skills and experience to other Developers. We highly suggest you post a portfolio when looking for work and review the portfolios of those you intend to hire! Please post in one of the following sub-categories Need help on a subject, but canʼt find any existing tutorials on it? The Developer Hub Documentation Requests category is the right place to make that request! This category is used to request new content which you think would benefit a large audience of Developers. This category is for feature requests pertaining to game engine/Roblox Studio/the Roblox website/ROBLOX's mobile client/the Roblox Xbox application. Do not use this category for development discussion or bug reports. Avoid creating discussions. Use Discourseʼs search feature to check that your request hasnʼt already been posted. The Engine Bugs category serves as a repository for bugs within the engine. Please use Discourseʼs search feature to check that your bug hasnʼt already been reported! When posting, please be as specific as you can and provide enough detail to reproduce the bug. This category is for known bugs with Roblox Studio. Please use Discourseʼs search feature to make sure that your bug hasnʼt already been reported! If you need to report an exploit, please refer to the User Guide. When posting, please be as specific as you can and provide enough detail to reproduce the bug. This category is dedicated to bugs found on the website. Please take advantage of Discourseʼs search feature to make sure that your bug hasnʼt already been reported! If you need to report an exploit, please refer to the Users Guide. When posting, please provide enough detail to reproduce the bug. This category is dedicated to bugs found on the Roblox mobile application. Please take advantage of Discourseʼs search feature to make sure that your bug hasnʼt already been reported! When posting, please provide enough detail to reproduce the bug. This category is dedicated to bugs found on the Roblox Xbox application. Please take advantage of Discourseʼs search feature to make sure that your bug hasnʼt already been reported! When posting, please provide enough detail to reproduce the bug. This category should only be used for bugs that could potentially be used maliciously as an exploit. This category can also be used for reporting exploits. Type Full New Member Member Inception Forum is for discussion of the forums themselves. Features, bugs, and issues concerning the community (e.g. bypassing 15- character requirement for titles) belong in this category. Be aware that anything you post in this category can be seen by all. If you have a problem with an individual user, you should flag them and tell staff what the problem is. Remember that the Inception Forum should only be used for the discussion of RBXDev. Off topic. Intelligent. Respectful. The Off-Topic sub-category is intended for all non Roblox related content that does not fit into any other category. The Roblox Discussion sub- category is intended for all Roblox related content that does not fit into any other category. This category has been created to empower our international developers and provide them with a place to discuss development in their native languages within the Roblox Developer Forum... You may discuss any of the following: Announcements Development Help Development Discussion Cool Creations Collaboration Do not use this area of the forum for off-topic discussions or anything else unrelated to development. El objetivo de la creación de esta comunidad es ofrecer a nuestros creadores de habla hispana la oportunidad y sensación de unidad e inclusión en el foro. Puedes discutir cualquiera de los siguientes: Anuncios Pedir ayuda sobre creaciones Discusión sobre creaciones Colaboración Por favor no uses esta área del foro para discusiones fuera del tema o cualquier otra cosa que no esté relacionada con creaciones. This forum is for questions about your recently moderated assets or content. For other moderation actions, hacked accounts, stolen games or other inquiries please submit a support ticket. https://www.roblox.com/support. Report players violating the TOS with the “Report Abuse” feature. We canʼt assist with accounts or assets that donʼt belong to you. Share important content with your group or game communities. All content created in this section has the main goal of informing your communities, and as a result, threads are automatically locked. This category has been removed. Please put your nomination in the correct category. For game sort nomination, apply tags to your post matching the platform the game plays well on. This category has been removed. Description unknown. This category has been removed. Description unknown. An archive of Updates and Announcements from Roblox Staff. Only staff can create posts here. This category comes around yearly, with the year being replaced with the year of the conference. Category → Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Category Subcategory Subcategory Category Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Category Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Category Subcategory Subcategory Category Subcategory Subcategory Category Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Subcategory Category Category Subcategory Subcategory Category Subcategory Category Category Category Subcategory Subcategory Category Category → On May 24, 2018, the DevForum received an update which involved development groups that users could join and would show as a title. The following groups are available. Animators Artists Builders Clothing Designers Composers Modelers Programmers Translators UI Designers Web Developers Closed The following categories are closed, and can only be added to manually by staff members.